


It's You and Me

by carabrokes96



Category: James Logan Howlett - Fandom, Logan 2017, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, I am a human trash can, Multi, Other, Please Kill Me, You Have Been Warned, pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carabrokes96/pseuds/carabrokes96
Summary: After Logan has taken Laura to the camp with the other children from the X-23 program, the woman who traveled with them has some justifiable concerns about his health. Things escalate from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kill Me and give me the sweet sweet release of death  
> I made Logan make a dad joke (A NSFW dad joke, but a dad joke none the less goddamnit."  
> Logan himself is going to dig himself out of his grave to kill me, and you know what? I deserve it.  
> Hank McCoy is here only in mention as your dad.  
> Later chapters will get a little more NSFW, I tried to keep this first one tame

When Logan opened his eyes, he was startled to find himself surrounded by a bunch of kids. He sat up, only to feel a hand on his arm. "Y/N?"

You traced down his arm to squeeze his hand. "Shhhh Logan. Take it easy. We're safe, for now. We're with Laura and her friends, and they've been kind enough to heal the wounds you had. But you need to rest. No more of this charging into action nonsense, at least not for time being," you said soothingly. You were worried about Logan, as he had been getting worse and worse during the course of this trip. To be honest, you were heartbroken at seeing your Logan so beat up and battered, and you were terrified of losing him. His healing factor wasn't working anymore, and you knew he was getting tired.

"Y/N, the kids need to get across the border as soon as they can. The longer they wait here, the more time Transigen has to catch up to them."

"We will get them across the border Logan. We will I promise. We just need to wait one more day, in case any of the other kids get here during the night, okay?" You signaled for the other children to leave the room, including Laura, and then sat in Logan's lap gently, taking his face in your hands. "I promise Logan, we will make it across the border, and these kids and Laura, and you and me, we'll all be safe and sound okay?"

Logan shook his head. "Y/N, we need to leave now if we want to be safe. The closer we are to the border the better. If the other kids who are supposed to be here by now aren't then that's their problem."

You shook your head and stood up. "Do you hear yourself right now? Is that what Charles would have wanted? Would he have wanted you to abandon children?"

Logan stood abruptly, veins in his neck starting to stand up. "Neither of us know what Charles would want, because Charles is dead and buried in the middle of nowhere, and I'm the one who put him in that grave. I'm the one who carried his dead body to the grave. I'm the one who got him killed and you don't have a clue what that's like, so go fuck yourself." He put on his shirt and shook your hand off him. "I'm going outside"

"Lo, wait, please!" You started to walk after him and grabbed his hand. "Please, I didn't meant to upset you. Don't leave like this."

He shook your hand off, turned around and glared at you. "I just need to clear my fucking head Y/N. You really think I'd just leave you with Laura and the other kids? Don't you trust me by now?"

"Until recently, you've been closed off Lo. You haven't let me in at all, and I fucking sleep with you! I share your bed every night, just like I have for the last twenty years, and you won't even tell me when you're hurting, when you're upset. I've had to figure it out on my own." You ran a hand through your hair. "Look, I don't want to fight Logan. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life."

Logan sighed and pulled you close to him. "I love you too bub. I just need to blow off some steam. I'm gonna take a walk, and then I'll be right back okay?"

You nodded, stood up on our tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Hurry back, and be safe, okay? I don't know how much of that green stuff these kids have."

He smiled and kissed you gently. "Don't worry kid, I'll be fine. A walk isn't gonna do me in any time soon, okay?" He smiled teasingly down at you and lowered his voice. "Besides, I've got you to come home to. What kind of fucking idiot would I be to screw that up?"

 You giggled softly and kissed him again. "Maybe, when this is all over, we could start over again. Get a house for you, me, and Laura. Be a family. Maybe get a dog or a cat? We could name the cat after you, Mr. Kitty Claws."

Logan grumbled. "I'll show you kitty claws. We're not getting a fucking cat. A dog maybe, but a cat? Hell no."

"What's the matter Logan? Is the big bad Wolverine scared of a little pussy cat?" You teased him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"The "Big Bad Wolverine" has never been scared of a little pussy, and you should know that." Logan smirked and pulled you closer, and you groaned.

"That was the worst pun I have ever heard, and I grew up with Hank McCoy as a father." You patted his shoulders. "Go on old man, go take your walk."

Logan smiled for the first time since Charles had died, leaned down and kissed your forehead, and then left. You sighed, sat down and rubbed your temples. What the hell were you gonna do now?


End file.
